Secrets, Lies and Sins
by LittleFreakyO.o
Summary: A ficlet with various romantic interactions between various YGO 5D's pairings. I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's. Accepting challenges!
1. Faithshipping 1

_One kiss before angels fall…_

"What's this?" she asked curiously as he handed the small box into her hands.

"Just a present, for your outfit. You're going as Queen Fairy of Roses, aren't you? He said nervously, running his fingers through his hair.

"Angel" she corrected quietly. "Queen Angel of Roses."

Yusei raised an eyebrow. "Why Queen Angel of Roses?" Yusei questioned, looking into the burgundy haired females deep, brown eyes. "I thought the purpose of this dress up party was the opposite of what you were?"

Akiza nodded.

"exactly." She smiled as he frowned. "Oh, lighten up Yusei. I can accept myself." She pushed at Yusei lightly, and he couldn't help releasing a laugh.

"So if you are an 'angel', black or white wings?" Yusei questioned, taking a step closer as Akiza fumbled with the box in her small, petite hands.

"I… I don't know yet." Akiza stumbled over her words as Yusei took another step closer to her, the lack of distance making her uncomfortable. He took her hands in his, smiling.

"I think you should go with black wings. It'll go with this." He laughed, tapping at the little box clenched between her whitened fingers.

"What is this anyway?" she asked, bringing their hands and the box up to eye level. Yusei saw the double meaning, but chose to ignore it.

"An early birthday present." He grinned. "Happy birthday!" Akiza blushed, fumbling with the pretty packaging... Yusei smiled, steadying her hands and she muttered a quiet thank you before releasing the box from the paper. Yusei removed the lid of the box gently, blushing very subtly, revealing the contents within.

Akiza gasped, her eyes raking over the simple sparkling jewels that sat peacefully inside the golden casing. Pulling the simple but extravagant earrings closer to her face, Akiza stuttered and tripped over a response to give to the generous young male.

"Do you like them?" Yusei asked, the slightest twinge of nervousness in her voice. Akiza looked up into his bright blue eyes, tears forming in the tips of hers. She threw herself into Yusei's arms, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck, effectively pulling him closer. He closed his eyes, placing his chin on the petite female's shoulder, trying to avoid hitting her with in his wild and untameable hair. He wrapped his fingers around the small of her back, hands brushing slowly along the corset that wrapped her already slim waist.

"I love them Yusei, they are just beautiful!" she mumbled into his shoulder gratefully as she gracefully pulled away, dragging her soft fingerless gloved hands down Yusei's arms, revelling in the soft cotton of his jacket. The two heroes smiled as their eyes interlocked, with no chance of looking away. The flickers of true emotions danced from eye to eye, the energy between each protagonist. Akiza closed her eyes, trying to dispel the thoughts of the bright azure eyes of the alluring young male, with his eyes sparkling as he watched her with those eyes that destroyed her defences every time.

Despite doing everything possible to ignore the intense gaze that was placed upon her, it wasn't effective in any way; until suddenly, the intense gaze was gone. Instead, a slight pressure filled Akiza's cheek and she could instantly tell what the situation had escalated to. Her eyes flew open as she stumbled back, opening the distance between Yusei's lips ad her cheek. His eyes were still closed, lips at the ready. When he realised she was no longer there, his eyes fluttered open, eyes filled with confusion as the reality of the situation set in.

"oh." Yusei whispered, and Akiza realised what message she had indirectly given. "I…I'm sorry Akiza." He stuttered slightly louder, starting to open the distance between Akiza and himself.

"Oh, no Yusei that's not what I…" Akiza stuttered, reaching out but just missing him as he stepped in front of the door.

"I'm so sorry Akiza. I have to go. Happy birthday." He rushed, scurrying through the door ad quietly closing it behind him. Akiza touched her cheek, gently running her fingers over the place where his lips had met her cheek, feeling the skin rush scarlet underneath her fingers.

_He feels the same way._ She thought to herself, heading towards the door and throwing it wide open. _I have to reveal the same._

_=end=_

_a/n: hey guys! I received a complaint about my romancy fics being in with my friendship ones, so I've decided to make another ficlet based solely on my romance genre fics for when I have the urge to write them. A lot of them currently are faithshipping or scoopshipping as these two are the easiest for me to write, but if you have any suggestions, feel free to suggest any. I love a challenge! _


	2. Scoopshipping 1

_I write your name in bullets, so you're the last thing in my head. _

Their eyes met, and Jack cringed. It took a lot tom make the King of Riding Duels shy away from emotion like that, and it really made him both upset and mad when Carly got like this. Usually she was so happy, so bubbly, and so energetic; it was usually quite difficult for the King to keep up. But every so often, the naturally clumsy lady got a bit overwhelmed by her 'failures' – mere instances like tripping and running into objects that had initially annoyed Jack, but after a few angry fights and a lot of meditation, Jack got used to it. But still, even minute failures such as a broken glass or spilled food got Carly down. But a quick little smirk from Jack and a kiss on the cheek and she was on her way again, as energetic as before. But this time, it just wasn't the case.

He watched her from the balcony as she pulled a card from her deck, asking for help from the stars above to predict her future. Jack watched as her eyebrows furred, clearly not understanding what was meant for her this day. He was angry. Angry that she had worked so hard on that article and it was merely discarded because of his existence. It was a burden Jack had to carry with him at all times, and one that he was more than willing to turn to her advantage, had he not already promised that he wouldn't. She wanted to earn her spot at the top as a headline reporter with a scoop so good that it could make a ship sink.

Jack placed a hand on the window pane that separated them, still unnoticed by the raven haired female. He had decided that even though he had promised to not intervene, what he had planned for her would send the press into a craze, and she would not only be on the inside of everything going on (_and will write fabulous praise about me_ Jack thought to himself) but they would be the only two to experience the journey, not even his personal assistant, Mina.

Speaking of the P.A, Jack wondered where she was, not that he particularly minded the absence of her watchful eyes. As much as the presence of the blue haired female annoyed him, she was an excellent P.A and he was grateful for what she was trying to organize. His eyes narrowed at the realization that it had never taken her so long to do her job. Jack let out a heavy breath, calming down and reminding himself that at least she was trying.

He slowly pushed at the sliding door, watching as it slid open with ease, barely making a noise as it slid along the panes. Carly made no noise, still with her back to the blonde male. Her long black hair floated gently in the breeze, the sun setting in the horizon creating a sense of uncertainty in the male. Walking next to her with the defining strut that he was famous for, his cat floating out far behind him. Slouching over the rail, he placed his weight on the steel bars and let out an exaggerated sigh, watching through his peripherals as the pair of round glasses turned to face him, still not uttering a single word. Slight trails of water stained her cheeks, causing Jack to frown. Reaching forward, he placed his thumb underneath his left eye, moving his thumb swiftly across her face, banishing the tears from her eyes with a dismissive glance. Carly chortled, knowing that this dismissive gesture was Jack's way of expressing his concern.

He remained silent, choosing to stare outward over New Domino City, but one of his gloved hands moved slightly closer to Carly's. She felt like she was just a child, making the first move on a crush for the first time, even though Jack and Carly had been together for a number of months now. Carly slid her hand over his, wrapping her fingers around his, squeezing tightly.

"I'm sorry." He whispered, refusing to look at her, his eyes locked o the view of the bridge connecting New Domino City to Satellite. Carly laughed.

"What would you have to be sorry for?" she asked in disbelief. "You've done nothing wrong!"

"It's my fault your articles aren't being printed." He proclaimed angrily, still refusing to look at her. She sighed, shuffling closer to the male as she traced her fingers along his back, dangling her hand over his shoulder, bringing him closer into a hug. She pressed her lips against his cheek, an irony as Carly used the only thing to cheer her up against him. She placed all of her measly problems to the side, at least until she knew that Jack was okay.

"This isn't your fault!" she mused, pressing her cheek against his. "None of this is your fault, don't be silly." Jack finally turned to face his girlfriend, pulling her arms from around his neck and taking her hands in his properly.

"It is." He said dismissively. "But even if it wasn't, you should let me assist you." he hadn't even finished suggesting the idea before Carly shook her head, smiling.

"I do appreciate it Jack, really I do, but I can't accept. If I'm going to become a big shot reporter, then I have to work my way up. My bad luck has stemmed me for quite some time, but my time will come soon. Don't worry!" he turned back to the balcony, dropping her hands against her sides roughly. She rolled her eyes, wrapping them around his neck again as she clumsily fixed her glasses so she could see better. She kissed his cheek again. Before taking a step back and jumping onto his back, laughing happily.

As her delicate fingers wrapped themselves around the front of his neck, she placed her head on his broad shoulder, smiling as he raised his left arm and traced it reassuringly along her forearm.

"Come on grumpy." she giggled, jumping from his back and stumbling as she landed, only to have Jack quickly turn and catch her in his arms before she hit the floor with a thud. She danced out of his grip, catching his hand and pulling him along. "Let's go get you some ramen noodles."

Jack shook his head happily at the female, glad to see the smile return to her face as she dragged him into the kitchen. And like that, her sadness was gone, replaced by her hope, her love for Jack. And even though he felt he did not deserve her love – though he would ever show it – he was always grateful.

-end-

a/n: I think I will continue this into another chapter, I don't know.


	3. Faithshipping 2

_One of a kind, you're always on my mind…_

It was second period maths and the classroom at Duel Academy looked the same as always – some students catching up on missed sleep, some taking dutiful notes. But the majority were talking, trying to make sense of what the teacher was writing on the wall, with very little success.

Akiza was one of the very few actually taking notes and understanding everything that the professor was trying his best to explain. She never thought that linear equations were all too easy, but ever since she got help from good friend and mechanic Yusei, she understood completely what she had to do. Every time graphs came up in a question, all Akiza had to do was remember Yusei and she would understand.

At least, that was the excuse she would give herself so that she could think about Yusei for at least one period a day.

Oh, Yusei. The young female played with the edge of her tie, doing her best to focus on whatever y was when y = x2 – 3 and x = 7. But even as she diligently took notes, writing a neat 46 in the table provided and planning to graph the equation, she couldn't help but let her mind wander to the dark, mysterious blue eyes that always stole her attention.

"_This is pretty easy once you think about it." Yusei proclaimed, leaning over and grabbing the sheet from Akiza's grasp. The girl looked up with a scowl, still not understanding the complexity of what her teacher claimed to be an 'easy' subject. "What question do you need help with?"_

"_I don't need help, I've got it." Akiza muttered, extending her arm towards him but he stepped back, smiling as he pulled the sheet further from her hands. He raised an eyebrow at Akiza's reaction, scanning the page at his fingertips. _

"_Akiza, you've been sitting there for twenty minutes just staring at that one piece of paper. You haven't even written anything." He advertised, hitting the piece of paper, and Akiza scowled. She dropped the pen on the table in defeat, crossing her arms and leaning against the chair in despair. Yusei smiled, handing back the piece of paper, which she reluctantly took. He walked around the table, taking a seat next to the female. _

"_I take it you would like some help?" Yusei laughed, watching as Akiza let out a distressed sigh as she brought her head into her hands. Yusei touched her arm gently in reassurance, smiling as she nodded her head in desperation. He took the sheet from her, placing the pen to his mouth and scratching against the sheet as he worked on the equation. Scribbling a little number onto the page, he placed the pen and paper down on the table with a quiet clink. _

"_there." Yusei proclaimed proudly, as Akiza looked up from her hands. Yusei had written a few neat numbers in the boxes provided, the line plotted and drawn. Akiza flipped to the answers and sighed when he was correct. _

"_It's not overly difficult." Yusei said. "It's just a parabola. Anything with a squared variable is a parabola. You were doing it right, why did you stop?"_

_Akiza sighed. "Aren't linear equations supposed to be straight lines?" she asked. Yusei shook his head. _

"_Not necessarily. If an equation has a squared number or a cubed number in the equation, the line won't be straight."_

_Akiza nodded, finally understanding. _

'_Do you want help with the rest?" Yusei asked politely, and Akiza nodded gratefully. _

"Akiza!" her teacher called and Akiza's head shot up, her attention dismissed from the black haired male.

"Yes?" she questioned, a small yawn escaping her lips. She very quickly covered her mouth with her petite fingers.

"Seeing as you were so very obviously listening," the teacher snarled, sarcasm dripping from his voice. "What's the answer to 7c)?"

Akiza looked at her piece of paper, smiling at the memory of Yusei explaining that question to her before she filled it in in class today.

"It's y = x2 – 3 and the plot points are (7, 46)." She announced confidently, placing her hands neatly on top of each other. Her teacher scowled, turning to the board and writing her correct answer on the board.

Akiza smiled contently to herself, letting her thoughts wander towards the man who always found his way into her mind.


	4. Scoopshipping 2

_Want you to make me feel like I'm the only girl in the world, like I'm the only girl you will ever love._

The phone buzzed, and Jack looked up from his noodles, quietly slurping the last of the noodles hanging unceremoniously from his mouth. Carly stood up, realising that he was not leaving his noodles and that she was to get the phone, even though it was most likely for Jack. Even so, she pressed the button and waved a hello to the blue haired female that appeared on the screen.

"Hey Mina, what's up?" she asked, leaning against the bench.

"Is Jack busy?" she questioned, suspiciously trying to avoid Carly's eyes. Carly shook her head, getting to her feet.

"He's just eating. Do you want me to get him?" she asked, gesturing into the next room. Mina shook her head quickly, clutching at the folder placed against her chest.

"It's fine!" she laughed. "Just tell him that I've sorted out everything that he wanted and that they're all in place. A limo will be there in an hour. I know you're not a fan of his duel runner." She winked, and Carly frowned.

"What do I have to do with it?" Carly accused, watching Mina's face change to one of severe nervousness.

"Oh, nothing." Mina chuckled nervously. "I'll talk to you later!" she winked again, shutting the call off. Carly narrowed her eyes under her glasses, knowing that Jack was up to something. Walking into the room she had just left, she placed her hands on her hips, planning to enact all of her investigating experience on her boyfriend.

"Who was that?' Jack muttered, not taking his eyes from the bowl in front of him.

"Mina." Carly beckoned, sitting opposite him and placing her chin in her hands. "She told me to tell you everything was ready and that a limo would be there for you in an hour."

Jack smiled, quietly slurping the rest of the noodles into his mouth before getting up and leaving the bowl where it was as he walked over to Carly and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"excellent." He beamed. He wiped his mouth of any excess sauce and walked from the room, leaving Carly to clean up after him, which had become a habit of hers as Jack's old habit of simply leaving anything behind to be picked up by his old servants, who were now gone due to his title being taken from him, and he was not fully accustomed to the change. Carly didn't mind though, as she loved to take care of him. Carly leant against the bench, unable to say anything as she sighed, blowing a stray piece of hair from her face. She was curious as to what Jack was planning, but she knew better than to ask. If Jack wanted Carly to know, Jack would tell Carly.

Carly stood there for what seemed like an eternity, just picking at her nails. Jack walked in and out a few times, carrying various with him each time. Almost every time he passed the female, he would either bend down and peck her on the cheek, or give a thin smile and mess up her hair, getting an annoyed response either way.

"Carly, do you know where my blue dress shirt is?" Jack asked, poking his head through the doorway. Carly looked up, surprised.

"With your other dress shirts, isn't it?" she replied, pushing herself into a standing position.

Jack shook his head glumly. "Already checked. Not there."

Carly sighed. She walked past the male, striding into the bedroom as her eyes searched for the baby blue dress shirt she loved but he so very rarely wore. Spying the open suitcase lying on the bed, she raised an eyebrow. Just how long was Jack planning to leave for?

Dispelling the thoughts, she turned to the wardrobe, smiling as she spotted the sleeve of the shirt poking out of the pile of clothes that fell from another small pile of clothes. She fished the shirt from the pile effortlessly, cringing as the small avalanche of clothes that fell from the originally somewhat neat pile.

Walking from the room feeling a small sense of achievement, she chucked the shirt at Jack's face, watching with awe as he caught it perfectly, flashing a smirk.

"Cheers, Carly." He winked, walking past her and chucked it in the open suitcase, before slamming the suitcase shut and clipping the locks shut, dropping it next to the other suitcase at his door.

"How long are you going to be gone?" she questioned, tripping over her words in the same fashion her feet did. She stepped forward, but tripped on a loose shoelace. She caught herself before she fell and leant against the doorframe, like that was her initial purpose all along.

"I'm not sure yet. Maybe a week." Jack muttered dismissively. Carly sighed, pouting. Jack looked in the mirror, then turned to face the raven haired female.

"How do I look?"

"As ravishing as usual."

He smiled, walking over to the female and brought his lips to hers willingly. They broke apart, but Jack kept a hold of her chin between his finger and thumb, gazing into her glasses. He kissed her nose swiftly, picking up the suitcases in each hand.

"You wouldn't mind helping me?" he asked shyly, not used to having to ask for help. Carly shook her head of the star struck feelings that overcame her every time that Jack kissed her, nodding with a smile as she gestured for him to hand over a bag. Instead he let out a loose laugh and shook his head in a defiant no.

"Just open the doors for me please." He said through his laughter, stretching his fingers out over the bags. Carly nodded quickly, trying to get her thoughts together as she stepped out of his way. She hurried from door to door, opening it and holding it wide for Jack to walk through, then shutting and locking the door behind her. As they walked into the elevator, Carly fidgeted more than usual. When was Jack going to say goodbye? Was he actually going to come back? Maybe she had annoyed him enough with her clumsiness that he was just going to leave without telling her?

Carly shook her head free of the thoughts, slumping against the wall.

"You ok, Carl?" Jack asked, and Carly nodded.

"I'm fine. Just some icky thoughts."

"I'm not going to leave you." Jack said dismissively.

Carly smiled. Maybe she was just being paranoid, but her reporter instincts were telling her that Jack's words had a double meaning. Jack always left for days at a time, but he always returned. She would just miss him is all.

The front doors opened and Jack walked out to the waiting limo, handing the suitcases to the chauffer, and then turned to Carly, who hung behind.

"I'll miss you." she mumbled. He laughed, taking her chin between the curve of his first finger and his thumb, placing a kiss on her forehead.

"Of course you will, I'm Jack Atlas."

Carly rolled her eyes as he embraced her. She closed her eyes, expecting a brief hug then nothing for a while. Instead, she felt her eyes snap open in terror and a loose squeal escape her mouth as she felt the rush of the ground being propelled away from her feet.

"Jack, what are you doing!" she cried out, flailing her arms as Jack hoisted her over his shoulder with ease, heading towards the limo.

"Come on Carly, if I was going by myself I would just take my runner, you know that." He chuckled, rolling his eyes.

"Wait, what?" Carly asked in disbelief.

"You're coming with me." Jack explained, his tone lowering with his unintentional annoyance. "Mina organised us a holiday. Surprise!" he grinned, shoving her into the back seat of the limo, getting in much more gracefully a few seconds later.

"But I don't have anything?" she stuttered until Jack shook his head, nodding towards the back as the slam of the boot shut answered her question.

"Come on Carl, why would I pick out your favourite shirt if you weren't going?" He muttered his lips in a thin line. "Mina organised everything. I told her I wanted a week away, and she suggested you come too. It'll be just you and me, Carly. You're the only girl in my world worth noticing, it's about time I started treating you that way."


	5. Squabbleshipping 1

Crow fiddled with his thumbs, trying to bring up a topic he had been trying to avoid for as long as his brain was willing to let him think before it sent shocks of anger up his spine. The letter lay flat in his hands, his shoulders sagged and he couldn't stop a large sigh coming from his lips. His partner said nothing, but Crow spotted his eyes shift towards him. He said nothing; he was well known for that. He didn't ask unless he was prompted, and even then, it was hard for him to pick up a signal. His eyes turned back to the paper he was working on, and Crow let a much quieter sigh now, knowing that despite his instinct telling him that this was a bad idea, he had to tell Jack.

Jack had already been accepted into the American duelling circuit.

Crow had not.

Jack expected Crow to come with him.

Crow couldn't.

"Jack?" Crow sighed the word, but Jack caught it immediately.

"What?"

Crow swallowed a well of spit that had begun to form in his mouth from the budding anxiety. "I've been accepted into the European duelling circuit."

"So?"

"So?!" Crow let the words fly from his mouth before he could stop himself. He could feel an argument coming, but he didn't care.

"You said you were coming with me." Jack spoke the words calmly, but Crow could feel the budding threat in them if he was to break his promise.

"I'm not going to give up an opportunity like this." He seethed back. "I've already told them yes."

Jack turned to face Crow slowly, his face showing everything that could only be described as fury at Crow's betrayal; worse than when Lazar had stolen all of his cup ramen. He pushed his headband further up his forehead, biting his lip. Jack stood in front of him, looking like he was about to scream. Crow prepared himself, ready to yell back if he had to. They both prepared themselves for the onslaught of anger and aggression that they were infamous for.

Jack let out a sigh and his shoulders sagged in defeat. Crow scratched his head, confused as to why Jack let go so easily when he was normally forced to fight tooth and nail to get what he wanted. Jack stepped towards Crow, quickly plucking the letter out of Crow's hands and reading it with precision unlike any other. He let his arm holding the letter drop to his side, and Jack's purple eyes stared deep into Crow's own. He blinked once, giving a small smile as he placed his free hand on Crow's left shoulder, squeezing it and filling Crow with the most overwhelming sense of reassurance that he had ever felt. They were going to make it; despite the distance, despite the time, they were going to make it.

"You'd be a fool not to."

=end=

a/n: squabbleshipping for anon! (wow, writing a serious squabbleshipping fic where one of them is not calling each other names etc is hard but i didn't know what you wanted so i did a serious one and I have noN SERIOUS ONES ON THE WAY WHAT HAVE YOU DONE THIS IS NOW MY 2ND OTP /rolls away

thanks for reading and reviews are always welcome ~


	6. is this revengeshipping i think so

Kalin stared at the female before him, whose long black hair hung lightly and delicately over her shoulders as she ran her hand further along the page, running the specialised pen along the page in a fashion that Kalin was not used to.

Why? He agonized over the word as his eyes remained glued to the woman's long, slender fingers as she perfected the piece of art in front of her. His eyes darted to the door as it creaked open, revealing the newest dark signer, whose name Kalin did not know and did not care enough to enquire upon. She fumbled a question to the female in front of her, who treated her with a kindness and respect he didn't believe was possible from a creature of the darkness. Her elegant figure rose from the ashes of her position, walking out the door with Aslla Piscu's servant.

Why her? She seemed like a polite young woman, not to mention beautiful by nature. Why on earth would she give into the shadows?

The young woman returned, sitting down at her original seat and ignoring the male who continued to stare at her with an analytical glance. She fell deep into the trance that she had been broken from by the other dark signer's interruption, letting her hands fall back to their state of perfectionism.

"Time will be the chopping block, leave my head." Kalin whispered, remembering the quote spoken adamantly by his father when he was just a baby. Don't let decisions force time to catch up with you, he had always said. Only once had he ignored the words, but that wouldn't happen again.

"I wouldn't expect some Satellite reject to know calligraphy, let alone another language." Misty spat, earning a defied scowl from the male.

"You'd be surprised what we 'scum' can do." He shot back, before receding at her unforgiving tone. "Why?"

She looked up, the marks that burnt symmetrical on her cheeks added to her precarious appeal and Kalin felt his eyes widen slightly at the realisation of just how dangerously beautiful she was.

"Why what?" she demanded.

"Why you?" he asked, his tone softening to an almost caring sound, surprising Kalin himself. "You're much too beautiful to be a dark signer."

"Just because I am beautiful does not mean that I am a good person." The woman accused, almost begging the male to disagree. She pulled out a new sheet of somewhat clean paper, dipping the pen back in the ink bottle and writing one word.

復讐する

Kalin sighed. They were both commanders in the same sinking ship.

"ah." He smirked. "Did another supermodel steal your job and now you want revenge?" he released a demonic laugh that echoed throughout the room, making her cringe. Misty closed her eyes, placing one of her soft, beautiful hand over the paper, pulling her fingers into a fist, collecting the paper within it. She stood up, her fists still curled tightly together at her sides.

"Arcadia stole my brother from me." She turned her back to the male, whose smirk softened at her genuinely hurt expression.

"I'm sorry to hear that." Even though the young male embraced the power and took solace in torturing his victims, he felt sympathy for the female for her anguish. He had never even considered for a second what his victim's families' emotions, if they would even care. Kalin exhaled as she whipped around, rolling her blackened eyes sarcastically.

"And you expect me to believe that?!" she hissed. "Who hasn't been betrayed before!? I loved my brother with all my heart, and I can't believe that I let myself lose him to that wretched group led by that wretched girl!" he kicked furiously at the coffee table in front of her, watching with glee as the ink bottle collided with the floor with a large smash, her eyes lighting up as the ink spilled, gripping at the weathered flooring and completely consuming it, much like Misty hope Akiza's would after she got her answers and finished her off.

Kalin raised an eyebrow at the female's vicious assault that seemed so out of character from what he had seen from her before. He didn't realise he was clenching his teeth until he felt the release, exhaling as he saw the small dots of tears brim in her eyes. Kalin put his own self-pity ad hatred to the side for just a second, letting his guard down as he held Misty's chin in his rough, decaying hands.

"I am truly sorry. Death of a loved one is irrevocably hard on one's soul."

She tightened the grip on her eyes as she willed the tears to dissipate. "Who was it for you?"

"My parents."

Misty sighed, gripping Kalin's shirt tightly as she threw herself into his arms, catching Kalin completely off-guard.

"Time makes fools of us all." She whispered into his shoulders. He closed his eyes, using his hand to reassure the woman as she wept into his embrace, the truth of her words wedging themselves deep into the man's resolve. "I'm sorry for getting angry at you."

Misty's grip on Kalin's shoulders relaxed, and he moved to hold her at arm's length, using one of his hands to wipe the brimming tears from her eyes once again, refusing to let the beautiful woman before him shed her pain.

"Don't apologise. Use the anger and pain you are suffering through as a fuel to help us. Remember, the dark signers and the Earthbound Immortals need you to be fully focused on out mission right now." He caught her hands in his, bringing them into her view. "We'll look for your brother once this ordeal is over, I promise." Kalin motivated the young woman, giving a small smile when her tears stopped completely.

She gripped his hands in hers, making Kalin realise just how much he needed the woman. He didn't make promises; even the thought of breaking a promise made Kalin paranoid to the point where he could easily lose his sanity over it.

"You're right. The only thing left for us now is revenge. Everything else can wait."

The two dark signers shared a long glance, each filling the other with ambition and hope. Kalin broke the connection first, taking a step back to his original seat, grabbing the two wine glasses from the side desk effortlessly and filling them with the deep red wine that had been provided by Roman beforehand. He handed one to his female counterpart and took the other for himself.

"A toast." He insisted, raising hiss glass. "To revenge."

A smirk crossed her face, contorting her features in a way that made her even more dangerously beautiful that before, clinking glasses with the male as they both shared a murderous glint in each other's eyes.

"To revenge."


	7. faith 3

_Still 'round the corner, there may wait, a new road or a secret gate ~_

"Where are you taking me?" Akiza cried, doing her best to maintain balance even though she was being dragged along by her fingertips, her eyes bound shut by a bright red ribbon. The warm, leathery feel of Yusei's gloves grasping her fingers made her feel safe, but it didn't scurry away the nervousness being without sight left her.

Not to mention that the most caring, sweet, amazing –not to mention drop-dead gorgeous male's presence did to her stomach, and she could feel the butterflies growing in size as they fluttered around, making their presence known.

"It's a surprise." Yusei laughed, pulling her along further. "Don't worry Akiza, we're almost there. You'll be fine; I won't let anything happen to you."

_You might not_, she thought to herself, cringing at the severity of the words. _But what about me?_

Yusei gripped her hand tighter as an act of encouragement and stopped, holding Akiza's shoulders in support as she almost collided with him.

"Why have we stopped?" Akiza questioned, feeling the soft, squishy grass between her toes and realising that they must be in the back garden. "Where are we?"

"How about I show you?" Yusei asked, dropping her hand to her side and fiddling with the messy knot he had originally made. After a few seconds, he got it and released the ribbon, letting Akiza's eyes break free.

"wh…what is this?" Akiza stuttered, taking in everything around her. A small gate was directly in front of her, a white picket gate with a small "do not disturb" sign painted neatly on it. Around it, for seemingly as far as the eye could see, there were leaves and tree branches everywhere.

"Well, I know how much you love nature." Yusei stammered, choosing to instead show her through actions. He leant forward and unlocked the gate, letting her wander inside.

Staying on the small pebble road, Akiza wandered into the never ending miniature forest of her own, complete with small waterfall and gazebo. She bounded along the pathway, dancing along the trees and the fairy lights that adorned them, making them the main source of lighting in the miniature forest and making the area all that more romantic. She dropped randomly and smelled the roses adorning the pathway and stroking various leaves, astounded at how real they were and how they could possibly survive in the densities of New Domino City, where she called home.

She turned to face the blonde and black haired male, who stood at a distance, watching her excitement. Smiling furiously, she blushed.

"It's all for you." he gestured warmly. "I had help with the putting in of plants and helped water them for example, but it was my design. Even the gazebo. But if there's something you want changed, that's okay, we ca-"

Yusei was cut off by the bounding female's lips pressed firmly against her long-term boyfriend's. His lips turned into a smile, tracing his fingers along her lower back as he wrapped his arms around her. He could feel his cheeks burning underneath her petite fingers, hoping that this gesture meant that she had linked what he had worked so hard on.

As her lips parted gently from his, she moved her hands from his cheeks, gently running them down his arms and clasping her hands in his.

"This is just amazing, Yusei." She whispered, clasping at his hands tighter. "I wonder every day what I did to deserve you."

Yusei shrugged. "You breathe, that's all you needed to do. With so much bad fortune in your life, I'm glad it's turned around. I just want you to be happy."

Akiza blushed as Yusei let go of her hand and cupped her cheek quickly, before letting his hand drop.

"Bad fortune I created." Akiza clarified, but Yusei placed his free hand to her lips, refusing to hear any of it. Akiza pulled Yusei's hand from her face, continuing. "And good fortune only came around when I met you. You really have no idea how much you mean to me, and this all around us, its just more proof about how perfect you really are."

Yusei blushed, but tried to shake it off. He fiddled with the end of his gloves, wondering whether the right time was this time, and suddenly his left pocket felt like the world was placed on it.

With his mind in another place, his body went into auto-drive, taking Akiza's hand and escorting her to the gazebo, roses and vines wrapped delicately all around the almost invisible hideaway. He smiled at her, realising that now was the perfect time if he ever had one. He swallowed, summoning up any extra strength he had left inside.

"Akiza." He said quietly, effectively gaining her attention from the flowers. She stared deep into his bright azure eyes, making Yusei's hands shake. "It's not the only reason I brought you here today."

Akiza raised an eyebrow.

"Why then, Yusei?" she asked politely, leaning in closer.

Yusei did everything he could bar actually summon the Crimson Dragon himself to gain the extra courage to do what he needed to do.

"Akiza, I need to ask you a question." Yusei proclaimed, gesturing for her to have a seat in the table and chairs placed neatly in the corner of the gazebo.

"You know you can ask me anything, Yusei!" she beamed, taking the seat with her hands still clasped in his.

"good." He laughed awkwardly, dropping to one knee. He felt for the weight in his pocket, turning it gently over a few times before pulling it out of his pocket and placing it in front of the bewildered female.

"Akiza." He sighed her name with desperation, a longing that Akiza wasn't used to. "Akiza my love, will you do the honour of becoming my wife?"


End file.
